Embodiments of the inventive concept disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device, an operating method of the nonvolatile memory device, and a storage device including the nonvolatile memory device.
A storage device refers to a device, which stores data under control of a host device, such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. The storage device includes a device, which stores data on a magnetic disk, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), or a device, which stores data on a semiconductor memory, in particular, a nonvolatile memory, such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card.
The nonvolatile memory includes a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
The degree of integration of the storage device and a volume thereof continue to increase as semiconductor manufacturing technologies develop. The high degree of integration of the storage device makes it possible to reduce costs needed to manufacture the storage device. However, the high degree of integration of the storage device causes scale-down and a structure change of the storage device, and thus various new problems occur. Such problems cause a damage of data stored in the storage device, thereby lowering the reliability of the storage device. There is a need for a method and a device capable of improving the reliability of the storage device.